Griefer AB-585
MinePlots Offender Trial 'Type: '''Griefer '''Trial ID: '''AB-585 '''Offender Name: '''TheCakeBorn_ '''Staff Assigned: '''4little ---- ''Transcript: <4little> Let’s begin, shall we. <4little> Explain yourself. <4little> Why did you grief over 12 plots? You should ask that question yourself. <4little> Why is that? YOU griefed this server. <4little> That is not true at all. Oh yes it is. <4little> Again, why did you grief the server? Why did YOU grief the server. <4little> Ok, different question: How did I grief the server. You abused your staff powers to join stranger’s plots and griefed them, before being caught. <4little> It is the exact opposite. <4little> That is why you are here. <4little> Because you griefed multiple plots. And how do you know it wasn’t you? How do you know that you did not in fact grief all the plots. <4little> Okay, are you trolling me right now? Not at all. <4little> Look, if you admit to doing it and apologize, the ban will only last a month. <4little> If you don’t, it will be permanent. Whatever. You will just ban yourself. <4little> What do you mean? If you ban me, you ban yourself. <4little> Why is that? You do not know who you are speaking to right now. <4little> I am talking to a griefer. No. You are only talking to yourself. <4little> Huh? Because I AM you. I am your other you. The evil one, that wants to break the rules. <4little> You aren’t Yes I am. You are me. I am you. And we are one and the same being. <4little> That can’t be true. Think, how did I access the plots without being added. Only staff can do that. Because you are me. <4little> Because I am you? You are me? I am you. And we are the same being. <4little> I will try banning you. Don’t try it. Carter. <4little> How… <4little> That’s it. <4little> I will. TheCakeBorn_ has been banned by 4little for permanent. --- 4little has been unbanned by RiceKrispy Why did you ban yourself dude? Oh well, please go on Skype. <4little> HELP! <4little> Hahaha. What is going on? <4little> Foolish human. <4little> I am much worse than anything you have ever experienced. <4little> I am 4little. <4little> And he was me. <4little> NO I AM HERE! What is happening Little? <4little> But now he isn’t anymore. <4little> I AM STILL HERE! <4little> I consumed him. <4little> He is now battling me in his own body. <4little> I WI <4little> WILL <4little> He is losing though. <4little> He can’t win. Whoever you are, leave Little alone?! I know him IRL, and I will call the police. <4little> I can not leave him. <4little> I AM him. <4little> I AM Carter’s other side. How do you know his real name? <4little> I am his hidden, darker side. <4little> The sadistic, evil side. <4little> Everyone has one. <4little> But everyone’s other side is different. <4little> Some people's other side is nice, Carter's isn't. WHAT THE HELL! <4little> Animal abuse, rape, pedophillia, murder. SHUT UP! <4little> It is sick, but Carter is fascinated by those things. <4little> And that is me. <4little> And the thing is. <4little> Most people are born with their dark side hidden, only “leaking out sometimes”. <4little> Others are born with the dark side out, and are classified as “mentally unstable”. <4little> And for some, the dark side takes over later on. <4little> That is me. LEAVE CARTER ALONE! <4little> And do you know why I took over just now? <4little> It is because Carter’s parents are divorcing, and he is now depressed. <4little> Bet he didn’t tell you that. Just please… Stop. <4little> No. <4little> I have many plans for my life. <4little> First I will finally kill that annoying neighbor. <4little> The I can destroy my brother for taking away all the attention off me as a kid. <4little> And then, who knows? IM CALLING THE POLICE! <4little> But now, I will begin my new and free life by destroying this shitty server. WHAT THE FUCK! RiceKrispy has been banned by 4little. ---- This was the last time the server MinePlots has been heard of. After that, never once again has it been mentioned. ---- Carter McConley disappeared the same day. '' ''He has never been found. ---- —Written by prism55— Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:ChatPasta Category:Prism55Writes Category:Prism55Writes